Eisige Weihnacht
by Rabasta
Summary: Es ist bald Weihnachten. Du weißt es, sobald die schneedurchtränkte Luft in deiner Zelle anhält und die eisige Gischt, die ab und an scheinbar deine Haut benetzt, dir den letzten Funken Wärme raubt. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören wie üblich weder die Charaktere, noch die Graue Festung. Beides ist Rowlings Eigentum, weswegen sie Milliadärin ist, ich dagegen verdiene keinen müden Cent mit dieser Geschichte.  
**Author's Note:** Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte, die, wie so manche, für den Carlsen-Verlag entstanden ist. Es geht um Sirius und die Weihnachtszeit in Askaban. Kommentare jeglicher Art sind erwünscht und willkommen. Na denn, Fröhliche Weihnachten!

**

* * *

**

Eisige Weihnacht

* * *

Es ist bald Weihnachten. Du weißt es, sobald die schneedurchtränkte Luft in deiner Zelle anhält und die eisige Gischt, die ab und an scheinbar deine Haut benetzt, dir den letzten Funken Wärme raubt. Die Dementoren besuchen dich oft in dieser Zeit, zu viele glückliche Erinnerungen aus längst verflossenen Tagen durchschwirren deinen fast erstickten Geist. Sie werden zu einem einzigen, frostklirrenden Traum, der Geborgenheit spenden sollte, aber nur Verzweiflung zurück lässt. 

Vor Askaban hat man dir die schlimmsten Augenblicke deines Lebens versprochen, doch es sind die glücklichsten, die dich heimsuchen, wieder und immer wieder. Elende Heuchler, denkst du in einem der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen es die brennende Kälte zulässt, zu denken. Sie haben dir versprochen, dass du dir wünschen würdest, diese Tat nie begangen zu haben, doch es ist nicht das, was deinen Geist am Leben hält. Reue hilft dir nicht viel in den eiskristallbedeckten Wänden der Grauen Festung. Einzig das Bewusstsein, dass du deinen besten Freund gerächt hast, hilft dir, den Verstand zu bewahren.

Sie kommen des Tages und während der Nacht, die Erinnerungen an behaglichere Zeiten. Und sie bringen ungebetene Besucher. Der Geruch nach Tod dringt durch jede Ritze, wenn sie sich nähern. Und das werden sie irgendwann, darauf kannst du wetten. Sie tun es immer, und dann noch einmal und noch einmal. Und immer nehmen sie ein Stück von dir mit. Manchmal fragst du dich, ob es dein Schicksal ist, in der Vergangenheit zu leben und zuzusehen, wie diese langsam aus dir herausgesaugt wird.

Parasiten, hörst du Remus Stimme leise in dein Ohr flüstern, so wie sie es vor vielen Jahren einmal tat, in einer Nacht wie diesen, nur wärmer. Oder ist es Tag? Auch egal, findet ein verborgener Winkel in deinem Hirn, der noch nicht eingefroren ist. Der Tag fließt nahtlos in die Nacht über, wenn Weihnachten naht.

Irgendwann spürst du die Kälte nicht mehr. Sie ist ein Teil von dir geworden, so wie das Geräusch der Brandung und der Geruch nach Tod, von dem du nicht weißt, ob nicht doch er für deine ständig andauernde Gänsehaut sorgt.

Doch plötzlich ist der Pesthauch vergangen. Deinen Kopf umfangen schützende Hände. Etwas Feines berührt dich. Du hast beinahe vergessen, wie sich die weiche Haut eines Menschen anfühlt und erst deren Geruch. Fingerkuppen streichen sanft Schneeflocken von deiner Wange, wischen über die feinen Tropfen in deinen Wimpern und über deine zugefrorenen Augenlieder. Diese Hand ist so schön warm und das Gefühl verstärkt sich, als sie dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Remus konnte so schlagen, erinnerst du dich dumpf und widerstehst dem Drang, deine spröden Lippen zu einem schmerzhaften Grinsen zu verzerren. Deine steifen Glieder werden angehoben und plötzlich breitet sich etwas darin aus, das sich fast wie ein heißes Kribbeln anfühlt. Es tut so gut, doch du weißt, dass alles nur ein Traum ist und der Atem der Verwesung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird, um sich an ihm gütlich zu tun und in dir nichts als Kälte und Verzweiflung zu übrig zu lassen.

Parasiten, hörst du wieder Remus Stimme und du fühlst fast den heißen Atem an deinem Ohr kitzeln. Doch das leise Rascheln der verfaulenden Roben bleibt aus und du findest es seltsam. Du hast dich schon darauf eingestellt und bist fast enttäuscht, dass deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt werden. Normalerweise sind sie zuverlässig in diesen Dingen. Du wirst wütend. Nichts ist mehr sicher, wenn Weihnachten naht. Sogar das übliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit lässt ein wenig nach, wenn du unaufhörlich weiter in diesen quälenden Erinnerungen versinkst und sie nicht kommen, um sich daran zu laben.

Manchmal fürchtest du den Augenblick, in welchem du nichts mehr fühlen wirst, und manchmal ersehnst du ihn. Doch der letzte winzige Teil von dir ist noch nicht gestorben in der Grauen Festung. Viel von deinem alten Selbst ist gewichen, um der anderen Kreatur Platz zu machen, die von jedem Gefangenen in Askaban Besitz ergreift. Nicht selten hörst du sie schreien, die anderen, die dein Schicksal bis zu einem gewissen Grad teilen. Du hast noch nie geschrieen, nicht einmal wenn dich die Dementoren deiner Vergangenheit berauben. Es mag unschicklich sein, doch vermutlich kommt in diesem Punkt der Rebell in dir zum Vorschein.

Doch plötzlich schreist du und dein Atem geht schnell. Angst vermengt sich mit der Kälte in deinen Gliedern. Diese Stimme war zu echt, um Andenken zu sein. Wieder hallt dein brüchiger Schrei durch die Zelle. Du glaubst, dass das eingetreten ist, wovor du dich so lange gefürchtet hast. Der Wahnsinn zersetzt deinen Geist und du wirst verloren sein ohne ihn. Doch da sind wieder die warmen Finger, sie halten deine Hände.

„Ruhig, Sirius! Halte still!"

Du windest dich und dein Herz klopft in deiner Brust. Du willst nicht, dass du so wirst wie alle anderen, du willst nicht verrückt werden.

„Geh' weg, Remus, geh' weg! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! Verschwinde, verflucht!" Wild kämpfst du gegen die Hände, die dort nicht sein können. Du kratzt und schlägst und weinst. „Bitte, ich will nicht mehr! Geh' doch endlich, ich will nicht irre sein!" Du wehrst dich, bis du keine Kraft mehr hast und dann weinst du nur noch. Deine Zähne klappern und die Tränen rinnen dir über die Wangen und verschwinden in deinem wirren Haar. Es fühlt sich jämmerlich an und so gut. Die Emotionen strömen in klaren, salzigen Tropfen aus dir heraus und mit jedem fühlst du dich besser. Es muss Ewigkeiten her sein, dass du geweint hast. Es war in Remus Armen, an diesem einen Geburtstag und es ist Jahrhunderte entfernt.

Die narbigen Hände halten immer noch deine, sie sind sehr widerstandsfähig. Du gibst auf, diesen Kampf und mit ihm vermutlich auch ein bisschen von dir selbst. Aber vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlimm, verrückt zu sein. Du hast jetzt wieder einen Freund. „Es ist so schrecklich lange her…" Die Hand verstärkt kurz ihren Druck und löst sich dann von deinen Fingern. Die Wärme fehlt dir und du fröstelst noch mehr. Dann meinst du, beinahe ein leises Quietschen der Gitterstäbe zu vernehmen, das sich mit einer schwachen Stimme vermischt.

„Merry Christmas, Padfoot."

„Merry Christmas, Moony.", flüsterst du und weißt im nächsten Augenblick schon nicht mehr, ob alles nur einer dieser Träume war. Doch es riecht nicht nach dem ewigem Tod der sich nähernden Dementoren. Die Luft verströmt den Geruch von Salz und Winter und Schokolade.

Es ist Weihnachten.


End file.
